Mikogami Hayato
'Mikogami Hayato '(御子上 隼人), aka Ashikabi of the South, is the Ashikabi controlling the southern part of the city. He is 15 years old, and has been shown to have no tolerance for failure. In his first appearance he seemed very cruel only caring about "winging" Kusano and calling Yomi uselessSekirei Manga chapter 08Sekirei Manga chapter 09. However, it was eventually revealed that he seemed easy going and carefree. He gets easily excited when something is going to happen in the game (Sekirei Plan) and doesn't tolerate it if others don't follow the rules.Sekirei Manga chapter 127 Later his lonely life, completely controlled by his parents, was revealed and his wish for something exciting to happen. This came true when he met his first Sekirei Mutsu and his consequent participation in the game (Sekirei Plan).Sekirei Manga chapter 130.5 special Appearance Mikogami Hayato is a slim teenager of average height with brown hair. He had many different appearances in the beginning as he wore a shirt with an adjustable hood and a pair of jeans in Shiina's flashback. This however changed as the story progressed and his regular outfit changed into a white formal attire that represented his wealth. Personality Mikogami is one of the more complex characters with his personality being fairly different with each of his appearances. He's a rich, spoiled, ill-mannered teenager that often becomes very demanding as he's determined to catch and wing as many Sekirei as possible and therefore opposing anyone else in a rude way. He was willing to abandon sense and morality in his pursuit of adding new Sekirei to his collection as he attacked MBI's head researcher Sahashi Takami in order to get Sekirei No.108 KusanoSekirei Manga chapter 08. He can be however very cheerful at times and carefree as shown through his interactions with Mutsu. Mikogami also views the Sekirei plan as a exciting game and his desire is to gather all the Jinki in order to become the champion of the game. Also, despite his rather immoral actions, he has never outright violated the rules of the Sekirei Plan and seems to be greatly opposed to doing so, unlike Higa Izumi. While he may act in a childish manner more often than not, Mikogami is actualy smart, passing college, predicting Higa's M O and figuring out the situation. This was all due to having the proper connection at the time, His parents status aided him to figure out Higa's problem, and Mutsu to about the danger the Ashikabi of the North keeps. Mikogami regardless of his methodology in collecting or gathering his sekirei, shows a strong desire to keep his "collection" safe. Flashback shown by Akitsu revealed that when he called Yomi useless, it was out of sorrow for her leaving him, thus cementing his hate for the future Northern Ashikabi because of that and not the green girl. When Karasuba attacked another of his Sekirei, he became upset and angry at the unprovoked attack screamming about the unfairness even when he was play by the rules. All of this shows that although he spoiled and childish, he really cares and loves his collection dearly. This is due to the fact that his Sekirei had end his loneliness and brought much joy and entertainment in his life. This might possibily mean that most of, if not all were winged by him out of their own free will and instincts. He shows huge growth during the attack on Kamikura Island during the fourth stage when his deactivated or terminated sekirei are suddenly revived by Minato's activation of Kusano's noritoSekirei Manga chapter 171. Sekirei *No.05 Mutsu *No.07 Akitsu (formerly Disused, self-terminated) (Revived by Kusano) *No.15 Himeko *No.39 Mitsuki (terminated by Yūna) (Revived by Kusano) *No.65 Taki (terminated by Hatae) (revived by Kusano) *No.43 Yomi (terminated by Musubi) *No.38 Mitsuha (terminated by Karasuba) *No.103 Juusa (terminated by Yūna) (revived by Kusano) *No. ??? Momo (terminated). (Revived by Kusano) History Mikogami grew up as the son of rich parents who hardly had time to spend with him. He was once sent to the US and graduated university there at the age of 15 but was afterwards enrolled in Imperial south academy, the richest school in Tokyo, even so he couldn't gain anything from that. His Butler suspects the reason was gaining friends but Mikogami suspects the sole reason he has to attend this school is to raise his parents status. During this time Mutsu reacted to him and defends him against some thugs, accepting him afterwards as his Ashikabi even though he would have preferred a female.Sekirei Manga chapter 130.5 special Quotes One stupid gangster and three eccentric kids... Hah... I really can't be bothered. - To Sanada Nishi